


Mensonge

by Ryopini



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryopini/pseuds/Ryopini
Summary: Lors d'un repas familiale, Thomas finit par craquer et mentir à sa famille. La seule personne pour l'aider : Newt, son meilleur ami. Mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Est-ce que toute cette histoire ne va pas troubler leur amitié ? (UA) - OS Newtmas





	Mensonge

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous!  
> Voici mon premier os sur Newtmas. (En ua!) J'espère que ça vous plaira...!  
> Bonne lecture,

Newt était confortablement installé sur son canapé, livre en main et un thé fumant reposant à côté de lui. Ce dimanche après-midi était parfait pour se reposer et ne penser à rien.  
Seul le bruit des pages venaient troubler le silence de son appartement.  
Jusqu’à que de brusques coups interrompent ce moment de paix. Il jeta un vague regard vers la porte puis soupira quand les coups reprirent de plus belle. La personne à l’entrée semblait véritablement pressée d’entrer.  
Il posa délicatement son livre sur sa table basse et se leva pour partir à la porte. Lorsqu’il l’ouvrit, une tornade brune entra dans son appartement sans demander son reste.  
Le blond observa son meilleur ami qui se mit à marcher dans tout son salon, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Sans plus sourciller, Newt ferma sa porte et parti le rejoindre.

Il s’installa de nouveau tranquillement sur son canapé et ne lâcha pas du regard le jeune homme agité. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en attrapant son thé encore chaud. Il le but tranquillement en regardant son ami se ronger les ongles.  
Il aurait voulu intervenir, mais il savait trop bien que dans cette situation il fallait d’abord le laisser se calmer un peu, avant de s’occuper de lui, alors il continua à boire tranquillement sans pour autant le lâcher du regard.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que son meilleur ami, Thomas, n’arrive à se calmer. Il soupira et décida qu’il était temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Il était censé passer sa journée avec sa famille, et non pas à tourner comme un lion en cage dans son appartement.  
Il se leva lentement et parti se placer juste devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour capter son attention.

\- Tommy.

Ce surnom suffit au susnommé à redresser la tête et à le regarder, la panique se lisait dans ses yeux, mais il réussit à se calmer petit à petit en se perdant dans le regard posé, bien qu’inquiet, de Newt. Ce dernier fit glisser une de ses mains le long de son bras, lui attrapa lentement sa main et le guida vers le canapé. Il l’installa délicatement et parti dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un chocolat chaud, son point faible.

.

Il revint deux minutes après, et vu son ami, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans ses mains, désespéré.  
Il glissa ses doigts sous son menton pour lui redresser sa tête, fit un doux sourire et lui glissa son chocolat entre ses mains.  
Il se réinstalla sur son canapé, à côté de lui.

\- Bois ça tranquillement

Thomas lui fit un petit sourire assez gêné et but lentement sa boisson.

\- Merci

Newt ne lui répondit pas mais lui fit un sourire rassurant.  
Sa boisson finit, Thomas reposa sa tasse sur la table basse, il se retourna vers son ami. Il se gratta sa nuque, réalisant son comportement et son entrée fracassante dans son appartement.

\- Je suis désolé  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas Tommy. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Mm… J’ai… Sérieux Newt, j’ai tellement merdé

Il se remit à se ronger les ongles. Newt lui attrapa sa main qu’il garda dans la sienne.

\- Calme-toi et explique-moi.

Thomas s’affala sur le canapé, la tête reposant dessus et fixant le plafond.

\- J’étais avec ma famille tu sais  
\- Oui je sais

Sentant toujours le stress montant chez Thomas, Newt se mit à caresser délicatement le dos de sa main, un geste qu’il faisait depuis des années, dès lors que Thomas se sentait angoissé. Un geste totalement naturel entre eux. Entre ces deux amis qui se connaissaient depuis leurs plus tendre enfance, ils étaient devenu rapidement inséparables, et maintenant, même à l’âge adulte ils ne cessaient de passer leurs temps ensemble.

  
Alors ils avaient leurs habitudes, ils avaient partagé leurs joies, leurs tristesses, et chaque étapes de leurs vies, ils les passaient ensemble. Newt n’avait même choisi cet appartement, que du moment où Thomas l’avait validé. C’était comme ça entre eux, une relation fusionnelle.  
Alors il n’avait aucune gêne à lui caresser la main pour le détendre, c’était juste logique dans leur relation. Il serra un peu sa main pour l’encourager à continuer avant de reprendre ses caresses.

\- Et comme à leur habitude, ils font un interrogatoire à ma sœur et moi. Savoir si nous arrivons à nous gérer, si le travail se passe bien, si nous mangeons bien… Et si…

Il soupira longuement.

\- Et si tu es en couple, je suppose.  
\- Exactement !  
\- Cela ne change pas des autres réunions de famille alors

Newt fronça un peu les sourcils, il adorait les Edison, mais il savait qu’ils pouvaient devenir insistants, mais il n’y avait pourtant aucun sujet de conversation différent de d’habitude.

\- Mais si ! Enorme différence, Julia est en couple.  
\- Oh c’est superbe pour elle, elle mérite d’être heureuse.  
\- Evidemment ! Je suis heureux, mais bon sang, après son interrogatoire à elle, tu crois qu’ils ont fait quoi ?  
\- Oh  
\- Eh oui ! J’étais leur cible principale, ils n’ont pas cessé de me harceler, à me comparer à elle qui a réussi à trouver quelqu’un, c’était un enfer

Newt fit un petit sourire en coin, c’était vraiment malheureux pour Thomas, mais il imaginait parfaitement la situation, cela devait ressembler à de la persécution, même si ses parents ne pensaient pas à mal.

\- Cela devait être une dure journée effectivement, mais cela n’explique pas ce que tu as bien pu faire de si catastrophique pour te mettre dans cet état.

Il se pencha vers la table pour finir sa tasse de thé, et retourna son regard vers Thomas. Regard que son ami évita délibérément.

\- Tommy… ? Qu’as-tu fais ?  
\- Je… J’ai craqué et j’ai fini par dire que j’avais quelqu’un.

Newt fronça brusquement les sourcils, reculant un peu son visage au passage.

\- Tu leur as dit ça ?  
\- Mais oui !

L’anglais lâcha un petit rire.

\- Mais tu n’as personne à ce que je sache.  
\- C’est bien là tout le problème !

Thomas se remit debout et reparcouru de long en large le salon de Newt.

\- Ils ont dû t’harceler de question pour savoir qui est cette fameuse personne.

Il grogna légèrement.

\- Evidemment.  
\- Et tu leur as dit quoi ?  
\- Je…

Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda timidement Newt. Puis murmura très légèrement en espérant que son ami ne l’entendrait pas.

\- Je leur ai dit que c’était toi…  
\- Pardon ?

Au vue du rouge sur les joues du blond, Thomas douta peu sur le fait qu’il avait entendu.

\- Ecoute je suis désolé, mais je n’ai pensé qu’à toi, il n’y avait que toi pour être mon petit ami !

Ce fut au tour de Newt de bafouiller tout en rougissant. Thomas s’approcha rapidement de lui et lui attrapa ses mains.

\- Vraiment désolé  
\- Mais pourquoi moi ?  
\- Mais parce que c’est toi, Newt, mon Newtie, mon meilleur ami, mon confident, celui à qui je confierais ma vie, ça semble évident que la seule personne à qui je puisse faire confiance pour ça, c’est toi et puis ça sera plus facile de faire les présentations avec mes parents…

La dernière partie il l’avait dit rapidement, une nouvelle fois espérant qu’il ne comprendrait pas. Mais à son plus grand damne, Newt avait un décodeur pour tout ce qu’il disait.

\- Mais, quoi ? Je les connais déjà en plus. Attends, une présentation ? Tu veux dire comme quelque chose d’officiel entre nous ?  
\- Ils veulent absolument te rencontrer en tant que petit ami…  
\- …  
\- … Je sais que ce n’est pas sympa de ma part de te demander ça. Mais tu veux bien faire semblant d’être mon petit ami l’histoire d’un repas ?

Thomas avait rarement eu l’occasion de voir son ami déstabilisé, mais là, il était servi.  
Newt savait qu’il allait accepter, il ferait tout pour son ami, mais il devait avouer qu’il ne l’avait pas vu venir. Le jeune anglais était troublé, devoir jouer le rôle de son petit ami risquait d’être un moment bien étrange.

\- En effet t’as bien merdé.

Newt glissa sa main dans ses propres cheveux.

\- Alors… ?  
\- Evidemment que je vais le faire. Mais je veux dire, ils nous connaissent, ils vont bien voir que nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Sinon nous sortirions ensemble depuis longtemps.

Thomas lui fit un grand sourire, ignora ses doutes et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Merci

Newt lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Mais comment cela va se passer comment ensuite ?  
\- Tu veux déjà notre rupture Newt ?

Thomas se mit à rire alors que le blond lui donna un coup dans l’épaule, le brun ne voulait pas penser à la suite. Il avait pu s’occuper du plus gros problème, c’est-à-dire, convaincre Newt de devenir son petit ami lors d’un repas avec sa famille. Mais il est vrai qu’ils les connaissaient par cœur, peut-être qu’ils ne seraient pas convaincant, mais il fallait tester.  
Il embrassa la tempe de Newt avant de s’affaler de nouveau dans le canapé en un soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci, vraiment. Tu me sauves  
\- Toujours là pour toi Tommy  
\- Je peux rester là ce soir ?

Newt le regarda, un air blasé sur le visage.

\- Tu poses vraiment la question ? Tu vis ici la moitié du temps, tu n’as pas besoin de me poser la question. Mais tu fais à manger.

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire en acquiesçant.

\- Ça marche !

.

  
La semaine passa trop rapidement pour Thomas, il l’avait d’ailleurs passée chez Newt, il aimait tellement être avec lui, et son ami lui rendait bien. Alors ils en profitaient l’un l’autre, il n’y avait rien de tel. Mais ils avaient assez évité le sujet d’aujourd’hui, ils ne savaient pas réellement quoi dire, ni comment ils allaient pouvoir agir.

.

  
L’eau de la douche coulait actuellement sur le corps de Thomas, il avait le front posé contre le mur. Un long soupir se glissa d’en dehors de ses lèvres, il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait peur que cela se passe mal, que ses parents découvrent son mensonge, mais pire, que cela détruise son amitié avec Newt. La semaine n’avait pas été un problème, mais ils n’avaient pas eu à faire semblant de sortir ensemble.  
Alors il avait peur, vraiment, il espérait sincèrement que sa bêtise ne gâche pas tout, il tenait bien trop à Newt pour le perdre.

  
Il finit par sortir de la douche, se sécha rapidement, et mis ses vêtements habituels. C’était certes, un repas de « présentation officiel », il n’en restait pas moins que c’était un repas de famille, avec Newt, qui faisait partie de sa famille depuis bien longtemps. Donc à dire vrai, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Mais quand il rejoignit le blond, il s’aperçu vite que ce n’était pas son cas. Bien que celui-ci s’habillait toujours avec beaucoup de classe, il était posé devant son miroir, cherchant quelle cravate mettre.

\- Tu sais que ce n’est qu’avec ma famille hein ?

Newt le jeta un regard en coin.

\- En tant que petit ami, je ne peux pas avoir l’air négligé.

Thomas rigola et s’approcha de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu’une seule fois tu as eu l’air négligé ?

Newt fronça les sourcils alors que Thomas se mit à sourire. Il attrapa une de ses cravates et le tourna vers lui.

\- C’est moi qui vais faire tâche à côté de toi  
\- Tu fais toujours tâche à côté de moi.

Le blond lui fit un sourire en coin alors que Thomas lui attachait sa cravate.

\- Fais gaffe, je pourrais t’étrangler en la serrant trop fort  
\- Et prendre le risque de perdre ton petit ami juste avant le repas ? Tu n’oserais pas.  
\- C’est vrai qu’avec un cadavre comme petit ami je ne serais plus convaincant, et mes parents vont recommencer à m’harceler.  
\- Donc garde-moi en vie, tocard.  
\- Pff.

Il finit de bien lui attacher et lui mit bien son col.

\- Tout beau comme ça.  
\- Tu me dragues Tommy ?  
\- Faut bien si je veux garder mon homme

Newt lui tapota son torse en rigolant et parti mettre une veste. Thomas fouilla dans le placard de Newt.

\- Tu n’as pas une de mes chemises à tout hasard ?  
\- Pendue avec les autres.

Le brun changea de placard et trouva effectivement des chemises à lui.

\- Ah voilà ! Finalement j’ai bientôt toutes mes affaires chez toi  
\- Tu vas finir par habiter ici je ne vais pas le voir venir, déjà t’as passé la semaine chez moi là.  
\- C’est vrai tiens, bonne idée !

Il rigola en mettant sa chemise, histoire d’avoir l’air presque aussi classe que Newt. Il se regarda lentement, puis se remis à penser à la situation dans laquelle il s’était mis.  
Le blond vit la baisse de moral presque instantanée de son ami, et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Hey Tommy, détends toi, tout va bien se passer.  
\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi détendu et à l’aise ?

Newt passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne le suis pas, mentir à tes parents ne me rend pas forcément à l’aise, mais en même temps, je ne vais pas me prendre la tête. Nous avons une belle relation, nous sommes proches, je suppose que nous n’aurons pas à être trop différents de d’habitude. Et je sais que ça ne changera rien à notre relation. Et c’est ça qui me rassure.

Thomas ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit rien, il était rassuré que Newt pense que rien ne changera entre eux, il souhaitait sincèrement que ça soit le cas.

\- Allez Tommy, il est temps d’y aller avant que nous soyons en retard, et tu sais à quel point je déteste ça.  
\- Nous sommes largement en avance Newt !  
\- Sauf si tu continues à te poser des milliers de questions et à jalouser sur ma tenue.

Il lui fit un clin d’œil et parti à l’entrée, il avait beau rigoler sur certains points, il était très sérieux sur l’heure. Il était hors de question pour lui d’arriver en retard chez les parents de son ami.  
Même si ses amis se sont longuement moqués de sa ponctualité que tous qualifiaient de « maladive », il n’aurait changé ça pour rien au monde, l’heure c’est l’heure. Et il n’était pas question d’arriver en retard parce que Thomas se fichait royalement du moment où il arriverait chez ses parents.

\- Tu sais qu’ils ne te diront rien si nous arrivons en retard ?

Il entra avec plein de nonchalance dans le salon, et attrapa exprès très lentement ses chaussures.

\- Et tu sais que si tu ne te magnes pas, j’y vais sans toi ?

Et pour accompagner ses dires, il sortit de son appartement, laissant en plan Thomas. Celui-ci prit une seconde pour réaliser puis se dépêcha de les mettre, Newt était en effet capable de le laisser là.

.

  
Malgré le presque abandon de Thomas sur le bas-côté, ils finirent par arriver chez les Edison. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et se mirent l’un à côté de l’autre, aucun n’osant très sincèrement avancer en premier.

\- On devrait peut-être rentrer et oublier tout ça ? Je leur dirais que, euh, nous ne sommes plus ensemble !  
\- …

Newt soupira et se mit devant Thomas. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l’inciter à le regarder.

\- Nous allons y aller, nous allons prétendre être en couple, et nous rentrerons tranquillement. Tu t’es mis dans la merde, tu m’y as plongé aussi, maintenant assume. Il est hors de question que je passe pour un menteur devant eux.  
\- … Mais dans tous les cas nous sommes des menteurs.

Le blond passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors demande le moi officiellement  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Demande moi d’être ton petit ami, au moins, ça ne sera plus un mensonge.

Newt n’en revint même pas de sa propre audace. Il se rendit compte jusqu’à où il était prêt à aller pour lui, et cela lui fit commencer à se poser quelques questions.  
Quant à Thomas il rougissait, semblant peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête.  
Puis il se racla la gorge, prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Newt, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?  
\- Avec plaisir Tommy.

Il déposa un tendre bisou sur sa joue, attrapa sa main et commença à avancer.

\- Maintenant que c’est fait, allons-y.

.

  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Thomas serra fort sa main et entra chez lui.

\- Bonjour

Ils virent ses parents arriver rapidement à l’entrée, le sourire aux lèvres. Newt se vit embarquer dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Oh Newt ça fait tellement longtemps !  
\- Bonjour madame Edison  
\- Je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter de m’appeler comme ça, depuis le temps ! Et puis maintenant tu fais encore plus partie de la famille. Allez viens !

Elle passa sa main dans le haut de son dos et l’embarqua dans le salon, lui laissant à peine le temps de saluer le père. Thomas les suivit sans attendre et s’installa à côté de Newt sur le canapé.  
Les parents du brun se mirent à fixer les deux garçons.

\- Eh bien les garçons, je tiens à vous dire que nous sommes très heureux

Thomas se gratta la nuque, il savait que le moment allait être gênant

\- Comment vas-tu Newt ? Comme disait ma femme, ça fait longtemps que nous ne t’avons pas vu.  
\- Je vais bien merci. Je suis désolé, nous n’avons pas vraiment eu l’occasion de se revoir en effet, mais tout va bien. Et vous, comment allez-vous ?  
\- Oh parfaitement bien

La maman de Thomas accompagna cette phrase en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

\- D’autant plus depuis que Thomas nous a dit pour vous deux. Vous êtes un couple parfait.

Newt se passa la main dans ses cheveux, finalement il était encore plus mal à l’aise que prévu. Il aimait tellement ses parents que les voir si heureux pour eux et leur faire de tels compliments étaient assez terrible.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble alors ?

Thomas lança un rapide coup d’œil à son ami, ils auraient peut-être dû se préparer un peu plus. Heureusement pour eux deux, le calme de Newt lui permis de prendre les devants.

\- Je ne saurais pas trop vous répondre, tout cela s’est passé juste naturellement, nous nous sommes réveillés un jour et se disant que c’était évident, que vu notre manière de vivre c’était comme si nous étions déjà ensemble depuis longtemps, mais officiellement je dirais que ça ne fait pas très longtemps.  
\- En tout cas c’est merveilleux ! Depuis le temps que nous attendions ça !  
\- Oui je sais que vous vouliez que j’aie quelqu’un dans ma vie, mais maintenant que je suis avec Newt, ça serait bien d’arrêter de nous le rappeler.  
\- Bien sûr pardon, bien que nous soyons heureux que tu aies quelqu’un nous parlions surtout de vous deux.  
\- C’est-à-dire ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et fit passer son regard de Thomas à ses parents.

\- C’était tellement évident que vous finiriez ensemble ! Nous sommes contents que vous vous soyez décidés.  
\- Je… Hein ? Comment ça « évident » ?

Thomas écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ah ! Tom, Newt, vous êtes enfin là !

Les deux nommés tournèrent la tête vers la porte pour croiser le regard de sa sœur.  
Newt lui fit un grand sourire, il l’adorait vraiment, c’était une jeune fille très agréable mais aussi très taquine, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère autant physiquement que mentalement. Newt se leva rapidement et alla la serrer, elle lui avait manqué.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, et je suis ravie pour toi et ton petit ami  
\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose avec mon frère

Thomas les rejoignit pour la serrer dans ses bras aussi.

\- Désolée les garçons, mais je ne reste pas avec vous ce midi  
\- Ah oui ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Avec qui ?

Le brun la regarda, suspicieux, il prenait parfois son rôle de grand frère bien trop à cœur.  
Newt lui posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais qu’elle n’est plus une enfant et qu’elle peut faire ce qu’elle veut ?  
\- Merci Newt, ah, vraiment, heureusement que tu es son mec en plus de son meilleur ami, il doit encore plus t’écouter !

Newt fit un grand sourire à sa sœur et hocha de la tête.

\- Arrête Newt ce n’est pas vrai !

Le brun croisa les bras sous le rire des deux autres. Il les aimait tous les deux, mais quand ils s’y mettaient contre lui, il les aimait beaucoup moins.

\- Moh le petit Tom il boude  
\- Tant pis hein.

Newt laissa glisser sa main qui était sur son épaule le long de son bras. Thomas ne comprit pas sa propre réaction, mais il attrapa sa main pour la garder dans la sienne.

\- Vous êtes bien trop mignon tous les deux. Mais je suis étonnée que vous vous soyez lancés, j’ai cru que vous alliez passer votre vie à vous tourner autour sans vous lancer.  
\- Pourquoi tout le monde nous dit ça ?  
\- Parce que c’est le cas, vous deux, ensemble, c’était l’évidence depuis tout petit. Vous auriez dû voir vos regards, enfin même vos regards encore aujourd’hui, ce n’est clairement pas juste de l’amitié. Et la manière dont Thomas parle de toi… ! Non c’était évident, donc il était temps que vous vous en rendiez compte également.

 

Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- Bon ce n’est pas tout ça, mais je dois rejoindre mon homme.  
\- Ton homme ? Sérieux ? Tu ne dois pas nous le présenter avant de sortir avec lui ?

Newt sourit puis la repris dans ses bras.

\- Profite bien  
\- Merci  
\- Arrêtez de m’ignorer !  
\- J’ai envie de te dire profite bien aussi, mais avec mon frère ça doit pas être facile tous les jours  
\- Tu sais, avant de sortir avec lui je le supportais déjà  
\- Mais ça suffit oui !  
Le blond lui fit un petit sourire en coin qui fit bouder une nouvelle fois Thomas.

\- D’ailleurs vous nous faites un bisou d’amoureux ?  
\- Quoi ?!

Cette phrase eu au moins l’effet de sortir le brun de son état.

\- Ben oui, depuis le temps que je veux vous voir ensemble, je ne peux pas rester, je peux bien en réclamer un !  
\- Tu n’as rien le droit de réclamer sœurette.

Elle plissa les yeux, Newt sourit, c’était la même mimique que Thomas.

\- Oh ! Ou alors vous n’êtes pas ensemble ?  
\- Q-Quoi ?  
\- D’habitude tu n’as aucune gêne pour embrasser tes petits amis devant moi pour m’embêter, pour une fois que je le demande…  
\- Mais... Enfin…

Il lança un regard à Newt, il savait sa sœur tenace, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils avaient toujours eu cette chance de pouvoir se comprendre avec un simple regard. Alors il lui demanda son autorisation par son regard. Et ce fut toujours aussi efficace cette fois.  
Newt était gêné, c’était assez rare pour le noter, il ne comprenait définitivement plus dans quoi il s’était lancé, mais il autorisa son ami à le faire.  
Alors Thomas se rapprocha lentement, passant son regard des yeux du blond à ses lèvres qu’il torturait en les mordants.  
Il hésita encore un temps puis finit par déposer ses lèvres tendrement contre celle de Newt. D’un point de vue extérieur, cela pouvait ressembler à un baiser normal, simple et rapide, mais pour eux ce fut tout autre chose. Ils n’arrivaient pas encore à mettre des mots dessus, mais ils savaient autant l’un que l’autre que ce n’était pas comme ceux ils avaient déjà pu partager. Quand Thomas se recula, Newt rapprocha son visage comme pour continuer cet instant unique, mais un bruit de gloussement venant de la fille Edison le coupa net et le fit se reculer brutalement.  
Newt tourna sa tête vers les parents, évitant le regard de Thomas.

\- Je peux avoir un verre d’eau ?  
\- Bien entendu ! Viens mon grand.

Il suivit sa mère pour prendre à boire, essayant d’oublier les sensations qu’il venait de vivre, cette envie de replonger contre ses lèvres, et surtout ce sentiment d’avoir trouvé sa place. Il avait son cœur qui battait encore la chamade alors qu’il buvait son verre d’eau.

\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas, merci.  
\- Tu es sûr ?

Newt fit un sourire voulut rassurant à sa mère.

\- Je peux vous aider pour la table ?  
\- Ca va merci, il suffit juste de sortir les plats du four, viens donc t’asseoir à table, les garçons doivent y être maintenant

Il fit un signe de tête et rejoignit les hommes qui étaient effectivement à table. Newt s’installa à côté de Thomas sans un mot.

.

  
Le repas se déroula sans encombre, tout se passa merveilleusement bien. Newt fut absolument parfait aux yeux de Thomas. Et pour leurs plus grands bonheur le repas se passa surtout comme d’habitude, après l’histoire du baiser, les parents n’avaient pas plus interrogé les deux jeunes hommes, quelques remarques sur positives vis-à-vis de leur couple furent prononcées, mais rien de réellement gênant.  
A la fin du repas, non sans avoir aidé à tout ranger, les garçons se préparèrent à partir. Newt mit sa veste et se tourna vers les parents.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce repas, il était délicieux  
\- Merci à toi d’être venu, j’espère que tu n’attendras pas autant de fois que la dernière fois pour venir nous revoir !  
\- Désolé, et oui, promis.

La mère lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas.

Elle ne manqua pas de rajouter en murmurant « Et merci de rendre heureux mon fils ». Newt se sentit très gêné, il l’avait fait pour Thomas, mais il ne pensait pas que ça rendrait autant heureux ses parents. Il n’aurait probablement jamais dû accepter. Mais il l’avait fait, alors il lui fit un petit sourire, serra la main de son père, et partit rejoindre Thomas qui était déjà à la voiture.

.

 

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence, Newt avait reposé son front contre la vitre et avait fermé les yeux. Il essaya de réfléchir à ce qu’il s’est passé, à ce qu’il avait ressenti. Il essaya de se convaincre qu’il avait aimé uniquement parce qu’il n’avait pas eu quelqu’un depuis longtemps, qu’il s’était senti aussi bien parce que c’était Thomas et qu’il savait qu’il ne pouvait être que bien. Il devait vraiment s’inculquer ça dans la tête.

\- Newt ?  
\- Oui ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Thomas.

\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Bien sûr pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
\- Parce que ça fait deux minutes qu’on est arrivé, que tu ne réponds pas à mon appel mais que tu fronces les sourcils et que tu soupires.  
\- Oh… Non ça va, désolé j’étais perdu dans mes pensées, ça m’a un peu fatigué tout ça.

Newt lui fit un doux sourire et sortit de la voiture, suivit de près de le brun.  
Ils montèrent à l’appartement et partir directement se changer. Alors que Newt défaisait sa cravate, Thomas se tourna vers lui.

\- Merci beaucoup pour aujourd’hui  
\- C’est normal  
\- Tu n’étais pas obligé ni d’accepter de venir, ni… Ni de me laisser t’embrasser

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et lui fit un signe de tête. Non, il ne fallait pas qu’il y réfléchisse de nouveau. Il continua à se changer.

\- La chose qui m’inquiète c’est que tes parents étaient un peu trop heureux pour nous. Je sais pas comment ça va se passer dans l’avenir, mais ils risquent d’être très déçus. Je me demande si finalement c’était une si bonne idée  
\- Hum oui c’est vrai

Newt vit du coin de l’œil que son ami s’énervait sur un bouton, il fit un petit sourire, lui poussa ses mains et l’aida à retirer ce bouton.

\- Merci. Mais oui, je crains un peu aussi…  
\- Nous verrons bien, pour le moment je propose que nous nous posions sur le canapé que je puisse enfin finir mon livre.

Quand il redressa son regard pour aller à la rencontre de celui de Thomas, il bloqua sur ses lèvres. Son envie lui repris aux tripes. Il avait un terrible désir de les posséder.

\- Newt ?

Ce dernier se mit à rougir et parti sans plus attendre dans le salon. Il attrapa son livre et essaya de se perdre dans sa lecture.  
Thomas le regarda partir, perplexe. Il avait eu ce sentiment que Newt l’évitait un peu pendant le repas, qu’il n’était pas à l’aise. Et il eut l’impression que cela venait de recommencer.

.

  
Il partit dans la cuisine préparer un thé pour Newt et un chocolat pour lui. Le blond détestait le chocolat chaud, mais ce fut l’un de ces premiers achats et à chaque fois que Thomas s’en faisait, il y pensait, et il était heureux, parce que ce petit détail signifiait beaucoup sur son importance pour le blond. Il se mit à sourire bêtement en le rejoignant dans le salon, il posa les boissons sur la table basse et observa le blond, concentré sur sa page.

\- Je t’ai fait du thé  
\- Oh, merci Tommy

Newt regarda la tasse de thé, et en but sans attendre. Il fit un petit bruit de satisfaction, reposa sa tasse et retourna dans son livre en rajoutant un « il est délicieux ».  
Il essaya de se concentrer, vraiment. Mais son esprit revenait sans cesse sur la présence de son ami à côté de lui. Comment interpréter ce cœur qui avait battu à la chamade lorsqu’il avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes ? Et les commentaires de toute sa famille… Comment les interpréter également ? Est-ce que c’était vrai qu’ils étaient fait pour être ensemble ? Est-ce que chacun de ses gestes cachaient d’autres sentiments que de l’amitié ?  
Ces questions lui faisaient peur, notamment parce que Thomas n’avait pas l’air perturbé. Et si jamais ses doutes s’avèrent fondés, est-ce que Thomas en aurait envie ?  
Son cerveau était en ébullition, trop de questions. Il craignait que malheureusement, ce rendez-vous change finalement la donne entre eux. Il en venait même à se demander s’il ne devait pas s’éloigner un temps, histoire d’oublier ce petit moment de doute et revenir sur des bases saines.

Il sursauta lorsqu’il sentit une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Newt ?  
\- Oh tu m’as fait peur Tommy. Qu’est ce qui t’arrives ?  
\- C’est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Ton livre est à l’envers.  
\- …

Il se mordit la lèvre et retourna son livre.

\- Depuis que nous sommes partis tu es complètement… ailleurs  
\- C’est la fatigue  
\- C’est la fatigue aussi qui fait que tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux ?  
\- Tommy…

Il posa son livre.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t’avoir demandé ça Newt, je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça  
\- C’est moi qui suis désolé.

Newt passa sa main dans ses cheveux et plongea finalement son regard dans celui de Thomas. Ils avaient toujours été honnête l’un envers l’autre, mais est-ce qu’il était nécessaire de parler de son ressenti et de ses doutes.

\- Pourquoi désolé ?

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- C’est moi qui ai merdé cette fois Tommy…

Si Newt avait eu le même caractère que Thomas, on aurait pu le voir marcher de long en large dans son salon, mais lui était plus du genre à rester assis et à se torturer de l’intérieur.

\- Newt ?  
\- Je t’avais promis que ça ne changerait rien dans notre amitié, mais de toute évidence, j’ai eu tort, ça a tout changé pour moi.

Newt vit le visage de Thomas se décomposer.

\- Ça… Ça n’a rien changé pour toi ?  
\- Je…  
\- J’ai aimé Tommy. J’ai aimé quand tu m’as embrassé et j’ai voulu que ça continue, j’ai voulu recommencer. Mon cœur a battu à la chamade, j’étais… heureux.  
\- Oh…  
\- Et depuis je réfléchis à ce que ta famille a dit. Tu ne penses pas qu’ils ont raison ? Pour nous ?

Plus rien ne fut prononcé. Newt soupira et but un peu de son thé.

\- Désolé, oublie ce que j’ai dit, c’est juste que tout ça m’a perturbé, ça va me passer. Je vais aller me doucher.

Newt posa sa tasse et se leva. Il commença à partir lorsqu’il sentit une main lui accrocher le poignet.

\- Attends.

Il le tira pour le faire se rasseoir.

\- Il est possible que… J’ai aimé aussi. Quand nous nous sommes embrassés, j’ai eu plein de différents sentiments, mais difficile à savoir ce que c’était, et maintenant que tu me dis ça… Peut-être que…

Une douce chaleur se répandit lentement dans sa poitrine. Thomas fronçait à son tour des sourcils à force de réfléchir pour trouver les mots justes.  
Newt l’observa un long moment réfléchir, il réalisa qu’il le trouvait vraiment magnifique. Son air refrogné et questionnant le rendait très adorable.

\- C’est perturbant quand tu es aussi sérieux  
\- Quoi ?

Newt se mit à rire en voyant la tête désarçonnée de Thomas, après son temps de panique, il venait de réaliser que ses doutes étaient partagés, que possiblement une relation différente pourrait exister entre eux.  
Mais cette conversation devenait bien trop sérieuse, Thomas allait finir avec un mal de tête à penser aussi fortement. Les conversations aussi sérieuses n’étaient pas dans leurs habitudes.

Il glissa son doigt entre ses sourcils.

\- Tu vas être tout ridé à force de réfléchir. Déjà que t’en as déjà pas mal… !  
\- Comment ça j’en ai déjà pas mal ?! C’est toi qui passe ton temps à froncer les sourcils en plus  
\- Et alors ? A ce qu’il parait ça me rend mignon.  
\- Mm… C’est à voir.

Newt haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

\- Tu n’es pas censé me draguer plutôt ?  
\- Te draguer alors que tu veux déjà de moi ?  
\- Ce n’est pas parce qu’une fois j’ai aimé que ça veut dire que je veux de toi une nouvelle fois.  
\- …

Thomas sembla hésiter une seconde, puis changea d’avis lorsqu’il croisa le regard joueur de Newt. Il se racla légèrement la gorge.

\- Faudrait tester à nouveau pour voir si tu veux une deuxième fois de moi alors  
\- Mm…. Testons oui alors.

Ils se regardèrent un temps et finir par se rapprocher lentement l’un de l’autre. Thomas glissa sa main sur sa joue. Leurs nez se frôlèrent avec délicatesse, les souffles se mélangeaient alors qu’aucun n’amorçait un nouveau mouvement. Newt frôla légèrement ses lèvres en soufflant « Tu vas te décider oui ou non ? ».  
Des frissons parcoururent son dos, et il n’hésita plus. Il colla alors ses lèvres aux siennes.  
Et ils n’eurent plus aucun doute, ils avaient des sentiments qui s’agitaient en eux, des frissons qui parcouraient leurs corps, une chaleur qui se diffusait mais aussi et surtout, leurs cœurs qui battaient à l’unisson.  
C’était finalement ça qui leur avaient toujours manqué. Leur relation était déjà parfaite et fusionnelle, il ne restait plus qu’ils réalisent leurs amours.  
Ils finirent par se reculer par manque d’air. Thomas continua à lui donner des baisers chastes et rapides. Ils avaient malgré tout du mal à se relâcher l’un l’autre.

\- Alors, ce nouveau test ?

Newt sourit lentement en glissant ses jambes autour des siennes pour s’installer sur ses cuisses.

\- Je dirais qu’il faudrait tester encore une fois, histoire d’être sûr.  
\- J’pensais que les frissons que j’ai sentis dans ton dos et mon corps d’Apollon t’auraient suffi à te convaincre.  
\- Alors rien qu’avec ces deux éléments je dois te vouloir comme mon petit ami ?  
\- Oui. Et puis tu sais qu’en théorie tu sors déjà avec moi ?

Thomas lui fit un grand sourire, très fier de lui. Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T’es stupide, tocard. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi plutôt.

Il ne se fit pas prier une seule seconde et replongea contre ses lèvres. En très peu de temps toute leur relation avait changé, mais pour leurs plus grands biens. Finalement il n’aurait plus à mentir à leurs familles, cette histoire de mensonge avait du bon.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Et merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
